Slenderman Horny Version I Luv Slendy
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Another one, you guys ! This time, it's requested by Ahenseik. Jamie, another (retard) victim of the forest, but this one, she's not scared of Slendy! Slendy, he likes and does THINGS to her! ;D Rated M!


**Slenderman Horny Version: Slendy's Luv**

**Another one, guys! Hah hah, ready for some more senseless humor and sexeh times? Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hmm...are these pages to a book?" (sigh) Another retard in the forest...

This is Jamie here. She is another victim of the dark, empty forest. However, she didn't exactly show any fear like those _other two. _All she thought was that she was takin a nice little stroll into the forest she always visit in the morning. Why? Well, she knows about the legend of the tall man who lurks throughtout the night. Picking up a page, she knows what will happen: the chase begins. However, she thinks that all these pages are parts to a diary or book or whatever, and thinks that Mr. McSlender is angry that people are trying to take it. Dumb logic, am I right?

Surprisingly, she isn't a blonde like those _other two. _She's a black hair-blue eyes. Still...like any dumb blonde, she...WHAT DID SHE DO, KIDS? :D

**Kids: SHE PICKED UP THE FUCKING NOTE~! HOORAY! :D**

Good~! Aaaand now she's screwed. "Huh?" The intense feeling of someone being there filled up in her body, but she knew why. She didn't move nor run away; she was waiting for him to show up. Brave kid. However, she knows she'll have to wait, like, 10 years before he comes if she has just one. So, like any smart *cough cough dumbass cough* person, she went to collect more and then suddenly-

***FWIP!***

There he was, tall as ever. She didn't react, but she had to admit, she was just a little bit scared. Should be. "So you're the Slenderman..." Noooo, he's Dora the Explorer. As always, the Slends didn't talk, but once, once, ONCE again for the _third _time, he encountered a victim that wasn't scared of him! At this point, he would have lost it and gone insane, but he's not a killer anymore: how could he when he can't even scare shit? He really only killed people for their delicious souls, anyways, but he hasn't been doing that lately. As you know, instead of killing, he would rather fuck his victims now: why kill when you can get some sweet ass, you know what I'm **SAIYAN?**

Also, he had to admit he loved this girl's bodily dimensions. Dem short, tight denim shorts and tight tanktop holding her not too big but not too small up, ooh, he's gonna make this his waifu!

He grabbed her arm. She gulped. "Uhh, what are you doing?" The actions that will eventually lead to him banging you, that's what.

***FWIP!***

And so, he teleported him and her away, out of the forest.

***FWEEP!***

They teleported to this empty house. Jamie looked around; this was the same house in Slender Arrival! "WOAH!" Slend Mac Boo Boo pushed her on the bed. He crawled on the bed, standing above her. He threw off his tie and his suit. Jamie got horny; those delicious, white abs of his. She had to touch them; a good hard and muscular texture, making her even hornier. "Oh, Slendy..." She pulled up her tanktop. "Want to feel MY chest~? ;)" Ohh yeah, he does.

He grabbed her breast; soft and lovely. He gave it nice little squeezes, even giving a little pinch to her tiny lil' nipple. "Ohh!" She liked it. A lot. Slendy like it a lot, too; in fact, so much that he was tightening in his pants. Jamie licked her lips; she saw the big and black trapped in his pants. With her foot, she slid his pants down and bounced out the lovely giant, meaty white. She drooled; she would tie to be able to experience that lovely thing. It was nice and thick, pulsing like a heart. She cupped it with her toes; yup, it was confirmed; she totally wants the D.

"Slendy Booty...please let me taste that wonderful thing." Slenderson nodded. He laid down on the bed, twirling his finger as a sign to turn around; 69. Jamie obeyed whole-heatedly and threw down her shorts to reveal him her wet-as-shit pussy. She felt it with her fingers and it felt so good she almost came right there. "Mmm..." She stuffed her mouth full of it. Being so big and thick, she could barely fit it inside and still could breathe because, you know, hentai-logic, am I right?

Slen grunted; her mouth was heaven for his dick. He brought out some tentacles from his back and thrusted them in **both** her holes. Both. "MMM?!" She came from schock, but then started moaning. The tentacles fucked her wilder than a bull, not showing mercy at all. Well, not that she'd want them to. "Mmm! Mmm! Mmm!" With a lot in her holes, she could barely concetrate on giving him a BJ. Slender McBackster squirted liquids in her like a Hydro Pump. "Mm! Mm!" She still focused on bobbing her head up and down, taking in the salty but sweet flavor of his weapon. She didn't want him to cum yet, she wanted to enjoy more of the taste of his-

**"...!" **

He came. Well, damn. **:/ **Her mouth was like a white waterfall; cum flowed down it. She swallowed it down: hot, with a side of porn! :D Now she was ready for the full potential of the D! Slendy was, too, as he jammed it up her ass. "Kkkhh!" HOOO, that was a bitch to fit! She inhaled and exhaled; this monster is gonna rip her up!

"Ahh! Ahh!" D.J. Slendy ravaged her hole with his blade, thrusting at the speed of a tiger! The dick so big, it practically stretched her out, barely even being able to get out of her. He wrapped his hands around her stomach and really put some pumping power into her, making her REALLY feel it! "Ugh, ahh..." She buried her cheek against the pillow; this felt so good, it was almost tortuous. Her mom, dad, and older/younger siblings are probably worried sick about her, BUT FUCK THAT, she was getting some great big dick in her ass! Like. A. BAWS.

"Slenda...please, cum inside me..." There's no way he wouldn't. With several more thrusts, he shot another Hydro Pump inside her. She "MMMMMMED" as the hot waterfall flown inside her like a riverstream. "Hah oohh!" Aaand that, too. Slendre slapped her butt in cockiness of how hard he just boned her. Better than those _other two blonde retards, _this one's** definitely **a keeper! Slendy sat her on his lap. Jamie stared at his faceless face.

"Slenny-chan...I want to be your mate. **FOREVER." **She said in a demonic tone as her fangs grew out and her horns popping out her head with her sharp fangs and beaming red pupils as she is actually a demon who's house is actually a portal to hell. :p

**"?!"**

Even Slender didn't expect that...he loved her even MORE, now! And so, he's found a mate and they'll bang each other everyday for the rest of their evil lives~! ;D

* * *

**HAH HAH, did you guys like this one? Sorry that it's not as funny as the other two, but I don't think this will be the end. Well, see ya!**


End file.
